Loved by everybody and hated by each persons
by Aerlys
Summary: Scotty and Lilly are investigating on the murder of a young woman during a spring night. During this time, they slowly discovered their feelings for each other. Will Lilly let Scotty get into her walls?
1. Prologue

This is my first CC fanfic, so tell me what do you think about it! At least the start. And please, be indulgent, as English isn't my native language! In this fic, nothing of the SCL drama happened.

**Love by everybody and hate by each person**

_April 13th 1998_

The sun was high in the sky, as it was the afternoon. It was warm for a spring day and lots of people were outside, profiting of this mild climate. A young woman was walking out of a college. She had dark hair, deep brown eyes and a long pale face. There was a smile on her lips, and the spring wind was gently caressing her skin. She was walking in the green park which was in front of the college.

Then a young man slowly approached her and put his hands on her eyes. "Guess who is it?" He murmured in her ear with a smile.

"Oh, you make me scared…" The young woman said, taking a deep breath. "Joshua… I know it's you!" She replied while turning around and kissed him.

"I've already told you to not call me like that!" He exclaimed, after their lips parted.

"What name? Joshua?" She teased him with an amused smile.

"You know what name I mean." Joshua said while sighing.

"Of course I know it, Joshua!" She replied happily.

Then a young woman and an other man joined them. "Hey, guys! How are you?" The man asked to them.

"Stupid question I think…" Joshua sighed.

"It's spring--" The young woman said but was soon cut by the man. "Oh yeah, I've forgotten, our Miss love spring…" He said while rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, spring…" She said dreamily, while breathing the good smell of all the trees, bushes and flowers around them.

Then she looked towards the road. "Hey, the bus is arriving. We're gonna miss it!" She exclaimed while starting to run and the others followed her.

_Few hours later_

In a dark alley of Philadelphia, the young woman was lying on the floor in a pool of blood, dead. It was raining and the floor slowly got wet. Her eyes were wide opened and the big smile had disappeared from her face.

_A few weeks later_

In the Philadelphia Polive Department. A man put carefully a box on a shelf: _April 17th 98, Evans K._


	2. Chapter 1: Stalked

As the spring was taking the place of the winter, the weather was cooler and it was even warm from time to time. The sun was high in the sun and there weren't many clouds in the blue sky. At the Philadelphia Police Department headquarter, Lilly Rush and Scotty Valens were sitting at their desks, doing some paperwork.

They raised their heads, as they heard footsteps coming towards them. "Can we help you?" Lilly asked to the old woman.

"I'd like to reopen the case of my daughter." The woman answered with a sad smile.

"Please, take a seat." Lilly said to her while showing a chair. The woman sat on the chair and put her handbag on her laps.

"What's your daughter's name?" Scotty asked while taking his notebook and a pen.

"Her name was Kathleen Evans, she's 18... She was killed in an alley in the city... that's all I know..." The woman answered, fighting against the tears.

"Her name was Kathleen Evans... She was killed in an alley in the city... that's all I know... The policemen whom inquired into my daughter's case didn't look to care very much about catching the murderer of my daughter..." The woman answered, the eyes filled of tears.

Then she took something out of her bag. "This is Kathleen's diary, I found it in a whole in the wall of Kathleen's old room." She said, handing it to Lilly, who took it and flipped through it. "Somewhere in the diary, she talks about a man of who she's scared."

"Have you an idea of who it could be?" Lilly demanded, continuing to flipped through it.

"No, I really don't know..." The mother answered sadly.

"Okay, we'll se what we can do." Scotty softly said while standing up.

Lilly and Scotty were looking into the box, and Stillman had joined them. "She was raped and stabbed 4 times..." Scotty read aloud, while reading and looking at the picture.

"Any Suspect?" Stillman asked while looking at the photo of Kathleen, she seems so happy on it, with her boyfriend and some friends. Carefree, not knowing what was gonna happen to her.

"Tom Perkins, 30 at this time, he was found prowling in the streets. But they released him from prison because they didn't have enough proofs. And Lydia Evans, Kathleen's sister, she's pretty jealous of her." Lilly answered while reading.

"There was some semen, but they didn't find who it was." Scotty said while closing the file.

"So it's a man... " Lilly concluded while looking at the photo Stillman gave her.

"What about her boyfriend? Maybe he's a bit too possessive?" Scotty proposed while putting back the file and the photo in the box.

"Yeah, maybe. You and Lilly, go and see the sister." Stillman said. And he got out of the room.

Scotty and Lilly were in the car, driving towards Evans' house. "Even in my sleep, I heard him calling me, or I heard his footstep behind me even if he's not." Lilly read aloud with a neutral voice. "Who could it be...?" She asked herself.

Scotty stare at her, listening to her. 'I never notice how beautiful she could be...' Scotty thought, while looking at her.

"Scotty! Look at the road!" Lilly shouted, surprised.

Scotty shoke his head, and looked back at the road. "Sorry, I.. I was just thinking..." He said with an hesitating voice.

'You're stupid Scotty... First, it's your partner, you shouldn't think this! And second Lilly is the ice queen of the headquarter, don't even think about that.' Scotty thought, feeling stupid while looking at the road.

And Scotty parked the car in front of a green house. The plants in front of it were faded as was the grass. It was a sad house, completely neglect by its occupiers. They got out of the car and walked towards the house. When they arrived at the door, they knocked on the door and waited. A tall woman came to open to them, she had dark brown hair like Kathleen's, bright brown eyes and a round face.

"Lydia Evans?" Scotty asked to her and the woman nodded.

"Who are you?" She demanded with a confussed look. She was looking Lilly to Scotty, searching in her head where she could have met them, with their long dark coat and their scarfs, it was strange for the woman. And during an instand she sudeenly changed in a younger Lydian who was about 12.

"Detective Rush and Valens." Lilly answered while flashing her badge. "We'd like to ask you some questions about Kathleen."

"She's dead, isn't she? Why are you coming here with your badges and ask some questions about her like that? Let her where she is and everyone will be alright." She answered offended.

"Because everybody deserved justice." Lilly answered calmly.

"Mind if we come in?" Scotty asked while looking at the hall of the house.

The woman sighed and stepped aside, letting them enter. And she led them towards the living room, where an imposing man was lying on the couch, watching tv. The room was as neglected as the outside of the house.

"Yeah, I know, the house is completely abandonned. My mother was so devastated by the death of my sister that she couldn't clean even a inche of the house. Always going at the cemetery..." She said while rolling her eyes as she saw the look of the two detectives.

"You don't look particularly concerned by the death of your sister, am I wrong?" Lilly asked while sitting on a pouff. And Scotty sit next to her, taking his notebook from his coat and looking at the picture hang on the wall.

"No, no particularly. I hated her since I was born. She always was the favorite daughter, the perfect girl, always first in the class, and so on, my parents were completely abandonning me! I was the black sheep of the familly!" She pratically shouted, remembering her sister.

"So you have a good motive to kill her." Scotty concluded, staring at her.

"You still think I killed her? Oh your unbelievable... She's my sister! Yeah I hated her, but not enough to kill her!" She told them indignant, while frowning.

"And you don't have any alibi, everything is against you." Lilly said with an insistant look.

Then the woman sighed, while looking at the picture. "Maybe I don't have an alibi but I know what I'm talking about. But I think I've saw something that would help you..."

_Flash Back in 1998_

"What are you doing here?" a female voice said, surprised. It was Kathleen's. Younger Lydia, walked down the dark corridor, towards the hall where stood Kathleen and a very tall man. But it was so dark that Lydia couldn't see the face of the man.

She slowly walked behind the chest of drawers so that the two persons couldn't notice her. She know that she was too curious but couldn't help herself of spying her sister.

"I wanted to see you!" The loud man's voice said, holding out his hand to Kathleen who push it away.

"I don't want to see you anymore! It's over, I've already told you! Stop following me okay?" She shouted at the man. "Now get out of here and leave me alone!" She said, trying to control her nerves.

"But, Kath! I need you! Please..." The man implored her.

But she closed the door in front of him, and leaned against the door, waiting to hear his footstep leaving.

_Back in 2005_

"Do you have any idea of who it could be?" Scotty asked while noting on his notebook.

The woman shook her head, and Scotty and Lilly looked at each other.

Jeffries and Vera were in a nursery school, waiting for the friend of Kathleen. As they waited they looked at the little kids playing. Then one of them walked towards them and put a toys on Vera's laps.

"Huh... what does he want?" Nick asked to Jeffries, while smiling with a forced smile at the kid.

"He wants to play with you." Will answered amused.

"Haha, that's funny..." Nick said started panicking, not knowing what to do.

"I've already told you, play with him!" Will persisted, wanting to see Vera playing.

Then Nick took the toy and kneeled down next to the boy. The little kid looked at him with an effraid look and started to cry.

"No no no, don't cry, it's okay!" Nick said, trying to reassure the boy.

And he turned to look at Jeffries for help, but he was shaking with laughter. Then a woman came to see the boy and toook him in her arms, daring an evil look at Vera.

"But I didn't do anything!" He pleaded.

The woman went away and he went back to his seat.

"Haha, you think it's funny?" Nick said grumpily.

"Yeah, it was killingly funny!" Will answered while wiping his tears.

Then a woman, who was about 25 came to see them. She had long dark blond hair, and bright blue eyes. During a minute she changed in a younger her but came back at the present her.

"Erina Bradford?" Nick asked while standing up and shaking hands with her.

"I'm detective Jeffries and this is detective Vera." Will said while flashing his badge.

"Yeah, what can I do for you?" She askedd gently, with a polite smile.

"We'd like to ask you some questions about Kathleen Evans." Nick said while taking his notebook.

"Kathleen? It's been a long time..." She said while passing her hand in her hair. "You're finally reopening her case." Her smile had disappeared, but they could easilly guess that she was happy that her bestfriend's case was finally interesting somebody.

"We know that a man was stalking her. Do you know who it could be?" Wil asked to her.

"A stalker? Oh god... My poor little Kathleen... I didn't even know she was stalked." She answered, a tear running down her cheek.

"How was the relation between Kathleen and Joshua?" Nick asked.

"They were very happy. When they were together, they were always smiling, crazy of each other. Even too much somtimes... Josh was pretty jealous and too protector with Kathleen. He was even paranoiac, he sometime saw her somewhere with an other man, whereas she was at the other part of the city." She said sadly.

"But I don't think he killed her, he wouldn't even hurt her." She replied, guessing that they think that he could have he killed her.

"Had she got any ennemies or somebody who could potentially kill her?" Will demanded.

"Ennemies? No, I don't think so, everybody loved her!" She answered surprised.

Nick and Will looked at each other, asking themselves if it was true.

"Okay, thank you." Nick said while turning around and quitting the building with Will.


	3. Chapter 2: Something new

At the headquarter, the team was discussing about the different possible suspect. The night had fallen on the big city of Philadelphia and the wind had started blowing. After this day of investigation, they got 3 potential suspects and maybe more.

"The sister seem pretty jealous, how she hate her... It's wow..." Scotty said with big eyes as he was sitting on Lilly's desk.

"Yeah, but there was some semen so there must be a man with her." Lilly observed while looking at Scotty from her chair.

"Her boyfriend maybe." Nick proposed while walking next to Stillman.

"And there's this stalker." Stillman said to them.

"The boyfriend? Her friend told us that he was jealous and possessive, maybe he saw her with a man, became furious and he killed her." Scotty suggested.

"Yeah, but we should wait til we talk to him." Lilly said.

"But the friend wasn't in the same college so maybe the friend miss something important." Will observed.

"Yeah, we should talk to the other friend who was in the same college." Scotty said.

"Let's do it tomorrow guys, go home and get some sleep." Stillman said while turning around and went back to his office.

As Lilly was packing her things, Scotty approached her. "Do you want me to drive you home? It's on my way." Scotty asked her while taking his coat.

Lilly looked at him with a confused look. Scotty had never asked her this before. She felt her cheek blushing and she was a bit embarrassed. Why was she feeling like that? It's Scotty, her partner! She looked at him with a timid smile. 'No, Lilly, say no. You can't do this!' She thought. But then she heard her voice said "Yeah, why not."

'Ah, you're stupid Lilly! Why did you say yes?' Her conscience told her. She wanted to hit her head on the wall, she felt so stupid.

A smile appeared on Scotty's lips as he went back to his desk to take his bag and his key. "So let's go!" He said to her while passing her and walked towards the door.

Lilly followed him towards the parking lot and to his car. They entered into it, he started the car and drove out the parking lot. There was an uncomfortable silence in the car, as they drove towards Lilly's.

Lilly started to think about something to say. This silence was insuportable. "Where are-" She started to say but she noticed that he started speaking too. They looked at each other and Scotty looked back at the road.

"Sorry, go ahead." Lilly said while looking outside.

"No no, you go on." Scotty said, still looking at the road.

"Where are you going? To party without me?" She teased him, but then she realised what she'd just said and bit her lips. 'Oh how foolish I am!' She thought.

But Scotty laughed at this. "No, I was going to do some shopping, I didn't see my fridge becoming empty."

"Oh, I see. Maybe that's because you're a great eater too." Lilly teased him while laughing.

"That's why my mum always tell me this. 'You eat too much! Not good for you!'" He said, imitating his mother.

"And I'm not that fat!" He continued while looking at his stomach.

Then he stopped the car as they arrived in front of Lilly's house. "Okay, here we are." Scotty said while looking at her.

Lilly glance quickly at Scotty, not wanting to meet his eyes and got out of the car. She turned around and looked at Scotty who was staring at her.

"Bye!" She said with a little smile why waving her hand. She turned around, facing her house and walked towards it. As she opened the door, she felt Scotty's eyes on her back. She entered into the house, smile at Scotty and closed the door behind her, hearing Scotty starting his car and driving away.

'Strange night' She thought as she pull out her shoes and took out her coat. She fell on the couch and look at the floor, thinking about what had just happened.

Scotty was acting a little bit strangely and she like this, and that was what scared her. Since a few weeks she was walways blushing when Scotty was near her. She like to be with him and-

"Recover your consciousness Lilly!" She said to her, while hitting her head with a pillow. "Just breath a little okay, I'm certain it's just a moment of weakness." She continued.

Then she light the fireplace, trying to think of something else and went back on the couch. Her cats came to join her and slept next to her.

As she was looking at the fire she slowly closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

Lilly entered into the office, and walked towards her desk. The office was almost empty, there was only a couple of people, doing some paperworks.

"Always here an hour earlier." A voice behind her said to her.

She turned around and saw that it was Scotty, handing her a mug of coffee."I could say the same thing for you." She replied with a smile while taking the mug.

"I have lots of paperworks to do." Scotty said as he returned to his desk.

"Thanks for the coffee." She said while taking a sip of it and turning back at her desk.

Scotty started to do his paperworks and Lilly was examining the case they were investigating on. She used to do this with each case they got. She put the box on her desk and took off the files, reading each of them, searching for something they hadn't found out before.

As the hour passed quickly, Stillman arrived, went to his office and looked at Scotty and Lilly with a smile. Then Vera and Jeffries arrived together, while laughing.

"Did you spend the night together?" Scotty teased them as they walked towards them.

"Haha Valens, very funny." Nick said while looking at him with a dark look.

"I just met him in the street." Will explained.

"And what was so funny?" Lilly asked to them while putting back the files in the box.

"I was just saying to Nick, that I don't think he would be a good father." Will said to them.

"Hey, I told you to not say what happened!" Nick replied Will with an offended look.

"Okay... " Will said while rolling his eyes.

Then Nick went towards his desk and sat down.

"I'll tell you later." Will told to Scotty and Lilly with a wink.

Scotty and Lilly laughed and looked at each other. But as soon as their eyes met, Lilly looked back at the box which was on her desk.


	4. Chapter 3: New suspects

Scotty and Lilly arrived in front of a fire station, Scotty parked the car at the other side of the road and got out of the car. They crossed the road, entered into the building and walked towards a firefighter who was sitting on a bench.

"Can we talk to Joshua Miller?" Scotty asked to the firefighter.

"Hey, Josh, they want to see you!" The firefighter shouted to an other firefighter. He was tall, with short and brown hair, dark grey eyes and a long face. As he walked, he changed in a younger Joshua and came back to the present Joshua Miller.

"Yeah? What do you want?" He asked to them, curious.

"Detective Rush and Valens." Lilly said while flashing her badge. "We'd like to ask you some questions about Kathleen Evans."

"Kathleen? Oh... " He said sadly looking at the ground.

Lilly and Scotty felt sorry for him, as they saw the sadness in his eyes.

And Scotty cleared his throat, to break the uncomfortable silence. "When and where did you met?" Scotty asked, while taking note on his notebook.

"It was two months before she was killed... we bumped in each other at the college, we fall in love at first sight." The man answered with a smile, remembering this moment. The beauty of her smile, the smell of her hair, the color of her eyes.

"Do you know if anybody would have like to kill her or something like that?" Lilly asked to him.

"There was this group of people who like to bother her. Because her parents are jewishes, and they hate jewish people. I remember that one day, as we walked in the street near her house, they came to see us..."

_Flash Back:_

Josh and Kathleen are walking in the street, Josh's arm was around Kathleen shoulders. They seem very happy, but Kathleen's smile fadded as she saw the group of men coming towards them. They were aprroximatively four.

"What's going on?" Josh asked to her, as he saw the group coming and that she wasn't smiling anymore.

"Oh no..." Kathleen murmured for her as she looked at them and stopped walking.

"Who are they?" Josh said to her, surprised by the expression on Kathleen's face.

"Who we are?" One of the man in the groupe said with a smile. "Your nightmare."

"Let's go Josh, we don't have anything to do with them!" She said loudly while grabbing Josh's arm and started walking.

But an other man grabbed her arm, slapped her and the others started laughing.

"Hey, what's your problem?" Josh shouted to them while protecting Kathleen who was hiding behind him.

"The problem?" The man asked while laughing. "The problem is that your girlfriend is jewish and we don't really like them!" He continued. Then he faced the rest of his group. "Let's go guys! We're gonna be late."

All the group glanced at them with a wicked look. "You'll see..." The leader told Kathleen with a smile.

And they walked away.

_Back in 2005_

"Why didn't you tell this at the police before?" Scotty asked to him while taking some notes.

"They never came to see me and... I... don't know.. I was certainly scared of them. But after I forgot..." He explained.

"I see..." Scotty said not very convinced.

"Did she tell you their names?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah, they were at her college. I think it's Eddy Welch, Kurt Hall, Willy Thomasson, and Anthony Wilson." Josh answered while thinking.

Then an alarm rang, and the two detectives looked around. "Huh... I gotta go, sorry." The firefighter said to them and he ran towards one of the truck.

Scotty and Lilly looked at each other, Scotty felt his heart pounding as he catched her deep blue eyes. Then they turned around. "A little bit strange his explanation... " Lilly observed.

"And her friend didn't speack about them." Scotty said, getting into the car.

Scotty nodded and started the car.

* * *

As Lilly and Scotty entered into the office, Vera went to meet them. "I searched your four guys, two of them are dead, there's not any trace of Anthony Wilson, and Kurt Hall, is here in the interrogation rooms." Vera said while walking next to them.

"Kurt Hall is waiting for you in the first interrogation room." He continued.

Scotty and Lilly nodded and walked towards the interrogation room's door. They walked into and found a man, slack in his chair. The room was smoky as he was smocking a cigarette.

Scotty sat in front of him and Lilly leaned against the wall behind him. "We heard that you like persecuting jewish people." Scotty said while pushing the ashtray towards Kurt Hall.

Kurt groaned and stubbed out his cigarette in it. "Who told you that?" He asked with a harsh tone.

"Do you remember Kathleen Evans?" Lilly asked while taking out a photo of Kathleen out of the file and put it in front of Kurt Hall.

"Let me see..." Kurt said, taking the photo up. He looked at it intentively, and then put it down. "No, I don't know."

"We had witnesses that saw you threatening her." Lilly replied calmely.

"You know, the jewish one." Scotty said, staring at him.

"Oh, this one!" Kurt exclaimed with a smile. "And, what do you want from me? I don't even know her."

"She was killed, Kurt." Lilly answered coldly.

"And you think I've killed her? That's stupid..." He said, putting his legs on the table.

Lilly pushed Kurt's legs out of the table, which fell on the floor with a loud sound. "And when did she die?" Kurt asked.

"In 1998..." Scotty said, dreading Kurt's reaction.

"Are you kidding?" He exclaimed, shocked. "You asked me to come here for a murder of 1998?"

"But everybody deserved justice." Lilly said calmely while sitting next to Scotty.

"But I didn't kill her!" He shouted while standing up.

"Sit down." Scotty said while showing the chair.

Kurt Hall sighed and sat down on his chair, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "Wait a minute, when exactly was she kill?" He asked suddenly.

Lilly looked at him, suspicious, Scotty opened the file and read it. "April the 13th." He answered while raising his head from the file.

"I was at a concert!" He said happily, stretching his arms towards the ceiling. "I kept the ticket, because it was the greattest concert that I've never seen. We've all the--"

"Spare us the details." Scotty sighed. Lilly and he looked at each other, a suspect to deduct on the list.


	5. Chapter 4: Mystake or right thing?

Lilly was sitting at her desk, looking absent-mindedly at Scotty who was sitting at his desk, writing something on his notebook. 'Face the truth, Lilly. You know what your feeling are.' She thought, still looking at him. It was like her eyes were attracked by him 'Hey, you're talking about Scotty! That can't be possible...' Her mind replied.

"Hey, Lilly! Come back on earth!" Scotty called her, taking her out of her thoughts. Lilly blinked and looked back at him. "Yeah?"

"I was saying that you should go home, you're looking tired..." Scotty said to her. As he was looking at her, she felt embarrassed because she was staring at him for long minutes and was asking herself for how long had he notice.

"Oh yeah, you're right, I... I should go home..." She said, packing her things, not daring to look at him. She felt her cheeks blushed as she felt his eyes staring at her and because she felt pretty stupid for looking at him like that.

She stood up, put on her coat and walked towards the office's door. "Goodnight Scotty!" She said, not turning around to look at him.

"Night Lil" He answered, still looking at her a little bit surprise by her behavior.

As she walked in the parking lot, she breathed the fresh air of the night. Love was making her do silly things, and she knew that she wasn't good in love.

Then she heard a voice behind her calling her name, it was Scotty's voice. "Lilly, wait a minute! You forget your scarf!" He shouted, while running towards her. "You're gonna catch a cold."

But when she turned to look at him, she hadn't realised how close he was and practically bumped in him. They looked at each other, silently. She looked at his dark brown eyes, at his face, and saw how handsome he was. He was so close that she could hear him breathing.

Then she looked at his lips, which she wanted to touch, to kiss. They stayed there looking at each other for other few minutes. She was fighting against the tentation of kissing him.

He put his hand on her cheek, moving a strand of her blond hair from her face. She slowly approached her face to his and kissed him. And he responded, the kiss was long and passionate. She put her arms around his neck and felt his warm skin under her fingers. He rolled up his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

As they broke apart, they looked at each other, a little bit embarrassed. She slowly realised what she had just done, and her eyes widened.

"I...I'm sorry..." She said while turning around and running towards her car.

"Lilly! Lilly!" He shouted after her, trying to stop her.

She opened the door, and got in the car. She then started driving and passed Scotty who was looking at the car, impotent.

She drived for almost half an hour, driving without any destination. She looked at the city's light, the eyes full of tears, remembering the moment which had just happened. She knew that she loved him and that he loved her too, but she had spend so much time building her defenses that she couldn't let him entered into it they were her only protection. She had already let entered Kite, to be finally hurt, she didn't wanted to feel this pain again, it hurt to much.

Even if all her heart wanted to let Scotty in, she couldn't. Then she remembered all the time passed with him, the good time, when he made her laughed, he was so funny. The stupid things he can say that made her smile. She was glad to have him like partner but like boyfriend?

She finally decided to go back home, she drived through the city and arrived at her house. When she entered into it, her cats went to greet her, but she was still thinking about what she had just done and practically didn't hear her cats asking for food. She looked towards the phone and saw that there was about 4 messages, but she knew that it was Scotty and didn't know what to tell him.

After giving the cats their foods, she went towards her bathroom and take a long warm shower, trying to think about something else, but all she could thing about was Scotty. She finally went to bed after this long shower. As everybody say, sleep on it!

But she didn't felt like sleeping, this dilemma was still torturing her. She knew that Scotty will be attentive with her, that he would care about her, but she still couldn't let him get in, it was too difficult to see how easy he could get into her walls as she spent so much time building them. And it was her partner, and thought about what the other will say and how are they going to do at work?

And she finally fell asleep after several hours.

N/A: The next chapter will be on Scotty's thought and what he done after that!


	6. Chapter 5: How to convice her?

Scotty was standing there, looking at the car, Lilly was driving rather fast and hastily disappeared in the night. Then he turned his look towards her scarf, which he was holding. He sighed and walked back towards the office. He started packing his things, his thoughts only thinking about Lilly. He was acting like a machine, nearly not looking at what he was doing.

He knew she was afraid of dating someone else and it was worse as it was him, because they were partner. She was scared of being hurt again, that Kite had break her heart. How he wanted to make him pay for what he had done to her.

But he wanted to tell her, how he loved her, how he cared about her, and what she means for him. He wanted to be here for her, but she won't let her walls down for him. She will stay between her walls, not listening to what he wanted to tell her.

Scotty walked out in the parking lot, walked towards his car, get into it and started driving to his house.

As he drove, he felt more courageous and determined. He was gonna show her how strong was his love for her. He will continue 'til she understand, until she let him entered. He was decided to show her, how beautiful was love.

When he entered into his apartment, he went straight towards his phone and dialed her telephone number. "Lil', answered... We need to talk..." He said, waiting for her to take the phone, but as he had predict she didn't answered. So he hung up and sighed. He was gonna try and try until she finally took the phone.

He phoned her three other times in the thirty minutes that followed but she still didn't answered. As he looked at the clock, he finally decided to go to sleep, he was gonna talk to her at work. She couldn't avoid him all the times, as they were partner, he will have all the day to convince her that he will be very carefull, attentive with her.

All he wanted was her hapiness, to see that wonderful smile on her lips and to hear her laugh. He wanted to be with her the rest of his life.

As he was holding her scarf, he saw her with her pale face, looking so fragile. Her blond hair which

He stayed awake on his bed all the night, thinking about how he was going to convince her. She was gonna only talk about the case, and wasn't going to listen to him. He knew her by heart, but he was gonna do everything he could to talk to her.

When Scotty entered in the office the next morning, he saw that Lilly wasn't there yet. She used to come here earlier, but this time she wasn't there. Why she trying to avoid him? But he didn't know if it was that.

So, he went towards his desk and started to do some paperworks which he had left the previous day. As the time passed, the office slowly filled and the air was soon refilled with ringing phones and conversations.

Scotty was still doing some paperworks but was interrupted by Stillman who was walling him. "Scotty, Lilly isn't here yet?" He asked to him with a surprised look.

"Yeah." Scotty answered while looking at Lilly's empty desk. Then he looked at his watch which indicated him 8:00. She hadn't been late since today, it was a little bit strange and Scotty started to be worried.

But he was soon reassured as he saw her coming, big rings under her eyes, the hair . It seems that she hadn't sleep well too. "Hey late night yesterday Lilly?" Vera teased her as he came towards them.

"I'm not in the mood." She answered coldly to Nick.

He looked down at Scotty with an amazed look. Scotty shrugged, even if he knew why she was like that. And Nick returned to his desk. Lilly was hiding her emotion behind a cold behavior. Scotty looked at her, and decided to try to speack to her. "Lilly, we need to talk."

"Not now Scotty, we have work to do." She replied. "But, Lilly listen--" Scotty said.

But he was cut by Stillman who came to see them."The police located Anthony Wilson, they're waiting for you."

Lilly nodded, stood up and took her coat. Scotty sighed and followed her, life wasn't helping him.


	7. Chapter 6: Give me some time

A/N : I wanted to say that I'm sorry for the mystakes of the previous chapter, I was so taken by my inspiration and my story that I didn't see them. I'm really sorry!

As Scotty was driving, Lilly was reading Kathleen's diary. She was trying to avoid his look and didn't want to talk with him.

"Lilly, will you please listen?" Scotty said, having a look at her.

"Not now." She answered as cold as she had responded before. 'Why is he so persistant?' She thought. She didn't want to speack with him about that.

"When then?" He asked, still determined. She knew that she would have to speak with him at a given time, but this moment hadn't come yet.

"I don't know. Listen Scotty, I can't now okay? Just give me some time." She said, and then she sighed. She was very frustated, if she gave him an answer maybe she would regret it all her life. It made it even worse, her thoughts were completely blurred. She was so scared to be hurt once again, but she had to live her life! She was tired of being the strong Lilly, tired of hiding her real emotion to everybody, tired to be alone.

When Scotty and Lilly arrived they saw police cars in front of an old, odd house, in the middle of abandonned warehouses. The sad grey house was covered with ivies, and the woody door was barely closed.

They got out of the car and went to meet one of the cop. "He's hiding in the house, he ran in it when he saw us coming." He explained to the two detectives.

As they nodded, they put bullet-proof vests, unholstered their guns and followed the cops whom were in front of the door, prepared to entered in the house. When they entered into the house, they all widened their eyes as an awful smell came to their noses, a smell of cigarette, mixed with a smell of rotten food. It seems that someone lived there.

They checked all the rooms that were on the first floor, trying to forget the smell, but there wasn't anybody. They quietly went upstair and started to check all the room. Lilly followed Scotty in the first room they reached on the second floor. It was like he wanted to protect her, he was always in front of her. In the room there was a man who was sitting on the floor waiting for them, he had greasy, long, dark hair.

"Anthony Wilson?" Lilly asked, aiming her gun towards the man.

The man slowly nodded. "What do you want? I've done nothing." He said to them.

"We'll see that." Scotty replied, while handcuffing him.

"I told you, I didn't do anything!" Anthony Wilson exclaimed, indignantly.

Lilly was sitting in front of him and Scotty was leaning on the wall behind Lilly. "So why did you ran when you saw the cops coming?" Lilly said, raising an eyebrow.

"I think we never know with the cops." He answered, leaning in his chair, with a slight smile. "I've never really appreciated them."

"Do you remember Kathleen Evans?" Scotty asked, doing as if he hadn't heard the comment.

"Let me see... Kathleen Evans..." He murmured, while thinking. "Oh yeah, Kathleen Evans, she was at my college, and?"

"We heard that you love to bother her." Scotty replied, while sitting next to Lilly. As he sat next to her, she felt her cheeks blushed, but she try to stay as cold as she was this morning. She mustn't show him that she was gonna let him get in and she hadn't decided yet.

"Maybe... and so what? It was a long time ago! I don't even know where she is now or what she became." Anthony answered.

"She was killed, Anthony." Scotty said coldly.

Anthony's jaw dropped open. "She was killed?" He repeated as if he hadn't heard well. It seems that it was a real shocked to know that she was dead, even if he told everybody that he hated her.

Scotty and Lilly looked at each other, it seems that he didn't know she was killed.

"Do you remember if one of your college friend particularly hated her?" Lilly demanded.

"College friend?" He asked, surprised. "When she was killed?" He continued.

"In 1998." Scotty answered.

"1998? Wow... it's been a long time ago..." He said, thinking about his college years. "No, I don't think one of us killed her. We were still teenagers in our minds, wanting to be feared by everybody... Playing the rebels, that's all!"

Scotty sighed, knowing that they won't learn anything more from him.

As Lilly and Scotty sat at their desk, Stillman went to see them. "So, how did it go with Anthony Wilson?" He asked them.

"It seems that our guy isn't the murderer." Scotty sighed.

"He was pretty surprise when he heard that she was killed." Lilly completed, looking at Stillman. She didn't want to look at Scotty, to meet his brown dark eyes.

"Yeah, an other dead end..." Stillman said, taking off his glasses and wiping them clean.

Then Nick and Will went towards them. "We discovered that 5 years ago, Joshua Miller was arrested for agression." Nick said and Will gave the file to Scotty.

"Really?" Lilly asked surprised.

"He agressed a woman..." Scotty observed while reading. "Maybe it wasn't the first woman he hit."

"You like hitting women?" Lilly asked, she was leaning against the wall in front of Joshua Miller, next to Scotty.

"No, why are you saying that?" Joshua replied, anxiously.

"We know that you were arrested for agression against a woman." Scotty said, noticing he was uneasy as his hands were sweaty.

"It was five years ago... I failed an important exam, so I went to a bar and got drunk." He explained, while looking at his hands.

"Did you hit Kathleen too?" Scotty asked, approaching him to make him more anxious.

"No way! I was too much in love to touch her!" He exclaimed.

"So why are you so anxious?" Lilly said. Joshua tried to hide his worries, but didn't succeed very well. "What are you hiding?" She continued while approaching too.

"No... nothing... I'm not hiding anything." He answered, his anxious raising.

"Come on Josh, tell us everything." Scotty said as he was behind Joshua.

"Okay... " He sighed, looking at the table. "I'm not very proud of it but... I know she was stalked..." He continued, looking ashamed.

"You know who it was?" Lilly said, frowninng. "Why didn't you tell us before?"

"I... I couldn't, he said that he would kill me if I told you anything about that." He replied, defensively, trying more to reassure him that it wasn't his fault than saying them that it wasn't him who killed her. "I discovered one day, as we were strolling in the streets..."

_Flash Back in 1998:_

"It's a wonderful night..." Kathleen said to Joshua, as they were slowly walking in the street. It was a snowy night and the empty streets were covered with snow.

"Yeah..." Joshua answered, keeping her more tight in his arms as it was freezy.

Then a man came to see them. They were a little bit surprised as they didn't see him coming. He had short brown hair and had a starting growing beard. He was breathless as if he had run very much. "Kathleen wait!" He said as she continued to walk, doing as if she hadn't seen him, when she realized who it was.

"What do you want?" She sighed, looking away. "I've already told you that I didn't want to see you again." She continued coldly.

"Who is it Kath?" Joshua asked, surprised by Kathleen's behavior.

"Nobody you know." She answered rapidly, not letting the other man responded.

"I'm her professor." The man replied, angrily. "Can we talk alone?" He said while looking at Joshua, wanting him to leave.

"I don't have anything to say to you!" She exclaimed while starting to walk, but the man grabbed her arm.

"I can't live without you..." He said desperately. "Please, give me an other chance!" He asked in the same tone.

"Let go of me!" she shouted, furious. And the man let her arm.

"But... please!" He tried once again, practically imploring her.

"No, and leave me alone!" She coldly answered. And she started walking away.

The man sighed as he saw her leaving, then he turned to look at Joshua. "Don't speak about it to anybody, or you'll see..." He menaced him and set off in the opposite way.

_Back in 2005_

"He didn't told me his name." Joshua sighed sadly.

Lilly and Scotty looked at each other, maybe they were close from finding the murderer. They leaved the room and walked towards Stillman's office.

"So, what did he tell you?" He asked as they entered.

"He said that it wasn't him who killed her." Lilly said while sitting on one of the chair.

"But maybe we'll find who this stalker was." Scotty completed, standing behind Lilly.

"Who was it?" Stillman asked, putting his glasses on.

"He told us that it was one of her professor." Lilly said, trying to forget that Scotty was just behind her. She didn't want her cheeks to blush once again.

"Okay, we'll search him tomorrow..." Stillman sighed, while looking outside. The sky was dark, and spangled with stars.

"Night boss." Lilly said as she left his office and rapidly leave the office.

Lilly entered in her house, this cold house where nobody was waiting for her. She took off her shoes and coat and fell on the couch. She was sure that Scotty will be very attentive with her, that she wouldn't feel alone anymore with him. But was it the right decision? Will she be hurt again?

All those questions were torturing her, she had spend the whole day thinking about that. 'After all, you love him and it's the only thing you should take into consideration.' She thought and find herself smiling.

Even if she had spend so much time building those wall, she knew that Scotty really worth it.


	8. Chapter 7: Decision

Scotty entered in the office and walked towards his desk. This day, he was determined to speak with Lilly even if she didn't want to. He was bored of waiting even if he knew that she wouldn't be agree with this. As he was walking he searched Lilly with the eyes and found her at the place she used to be, her desk.

It seems that she hadn't heard him coming as she was surprised when he grabbed her arms and pulled her towards the break room. But she didn't try to released her arm from his and silently followed him. 'Did she finally make a decision?' Scotty thought as he walked into the break room.

Then he released her arm when they entered into the break room and he turned to look at her. "Look, Lilly. I know that you want more time, but I can't--" He started but he was soon stopped as Lilly kissed him. He was at first surprised but then he started kissing her too. As he touched her smooth lips he smiled in his inner and got lost in the intense kiss. It was like the kiss had lasted an eternity and he thought during a moment that he was dreaming but realised that it was the reality.

As they finally broke apart, he looked at her and catched her deep blue eyes which were fixing him. "I'm glad you made this decision." He said, grinning.

And she smiled back. "Aren't you scared that they can see us?" He asked while pointing the outside of the break room, with an amused smile.

"I..." She started, with a faltering voice. She looked around at the others whom were in the office and looked back at Scotty and saw his malicious smile. After thinking a little she finally made a decision. "I don't care." She said confidently and gave him a peck.

They continued to look at each other silently, not knowing what to say. Then Nick walked into the room. As she saw him entered, Lilly rapidly moved further from Scotty, passed her hand in her hair and bit her lips, doing as if nothing happened. "I'm sorry to disturb you, but we find the professor who was stalking Kathleen." He said to them, then he looked at them suspiciously feeling that something had just happened. He shrugged, deciding to forget it and left the room as he saw them nodding.

"I thought you didn't care?" Scotty teased her, with his amused smile. He was so happy but he didn't want to show it to everybody, what he wanted to show is that she had done the right choice, he will show her that she wasn't wrong taking this decision.

"Maybe a little bit..." She timidly answered, looking at him. Then she walked out of the break room, and Scotty hastily followed her. They went towards their desks where Stillman, Vera and Jeffries were waiting them. "His name is Oliver Stanson, he was her professor, but she changed of professor 3 months later, saying that she didn't understand and that she prefered the other one." Wil read aloud from a file.

"That must have been when they broke up." Scotty observed.

"And when he started stalking her." Lilly completed.

Stillman, Scotty and Lily were in the observatory room, looking at Oliver Stanson through the one-way window. He was sitting at the table and looking around. During a second he changed in the young professor he was when he was teaching at the college, and came back to the present Oliver. His brown hair had grown and were now very long, as if he hadn't cut them for years, his beard had grown too and he had big rings under the eyes.

"He was fired a week before she was killed." Will said to them, as he entered in the room.

"Did he have any alibi?" Stillman said.

"He said that he was with one of his friend who was his co-worker too, they were working, when she was killed." Will replied. "But he died 3 years ago."

"An alibi gave by a friend who is now dead? Not very reliable." Lilly observed. "Let's see what he's gonna tell us." She continued and left the room, followed by Scotty and they entered into the interrogation room.

"So, Mr.Stanson, you were Kathleen's professor in 1998, weren't you?" Scotty said while sitting at the table.

"Yeah, why am I here?" He asked suspiciously.

"You've got a good memory as it was five years ago..." Lilly observed, leaning against the wall, next to the mirror.

"She was an excellent student, how to forget her?" He replied defensively.

"We know that you were stalking her, Oliver." Scotty sighed. "Stop playing as if nothing happened."

"I stalked her? No, I don't know where you've heard this but that isn't true." He said, self-confident.

"We have witnesses Mr.Stanson." Lilly replied, unconvince by his self-confident.

"You followed her and discovered that she was dating someone else." Scotty said.

"And then you were fired from the college." Lilly completed, while approaching.

"That must had made you furious, huh?" Scotty continued.

"So you killed her." Lilly said putting a hand on the table and looking at Oliver with a triumphant voice.

"I didn't kill her!" He shouted, furious. "Yeah, of course I was angry that she was dating someone else, and it was worse when I knew that I was fired but I didn't kill her!"

"Yeah, you were with a friend who is now dead." Scotty sighed, feeling that he would never confess the murder. "You know what, everything is against you, you won't win the trial." He continued.

"I don't care about the trial." He said, looking away.

"At first you were stalking her, trying to win her heart and then you discover that she was dating someone and a week before she was killed, you were fired. Don't be silly, nobody will believe you." Lilly explained. "So, good luck for your trial!" She finished, starting walking towards the door. And Scotty followed her.

"But I didn't kill her, I swear!" He exclaimed, desperate before they closed the door behind them.

When they arrived at their desks, Lilly sighed as she sat at her desk. This wasn't gonna be easy.

After trying lots of time to make him speak, he was still swearing that it wasn't him and wasn't willing to tell them what really happen. "But if it wasn't him?" Scotty said, who was tired of trying to make him speak, to be in this room with this guy who was just swearing on each persons he knew.

"Maybe... but who is it then?" Lillly asked, as tired as Scotty about all this. She took the diary from her desk and started reading it.

"I don't know, anybody you want, but I don't want to return in this room with this guy that all he can do is swearing..." He sighed desperately.

She smiled at what he just said and started reading the diary. She turned the page, and then a thin white powder fell on her desk. "Scotty." She called him, her eyes fixing the powder.

As he heard his name, Scotty raised his head and looked towards Lilly. He looked at where she was looking, and saw the white powder. "What is it?" He asked.

"I don't know, it fell from the diary..." Lilly answered, raising her head and looked at Scotty.

"Drugs?" He said, surprised.

"Who know..." She murmured, then she took two sheet of paper. With one of them she pushed the powder on the other and looked at it. "Let's see." She finished, while standing up.

They walked out the office, Lilly was walking carefully, trying to not loose any of the powder and they entered into one of the numerous other offices of the headquarter, in it there was a sort of lab. They walked towards one of the scientist who was wearing a long white blouse. "Kate!" Lilly called the young scientist, who turned to look at her. "Hey Lilly, Scotty! What can I do for you?" She asked happily, with a big smile.

"We find this in a diary and we'd like to know what is it." Lilly said, smiling too, and she handed the paper on which was the white, thin powder. "Okay, I'll tell you tomorrow." She gently replied, putting the powder in a tube and put it down on the table.

"Tomorrow? You can't do it now?" Lilly asked, a little bit surprise.

"I'm sorry but I've got lots of other things to analyse. I don't even know if I could sleep tonight." She answered, amused.

"Okay..." Lilly said sadly. "Thanks!" She sighed and she left the room with Scotty.

"As it's getting late, what about leaving and having dinner?" Scotty asked Lilly, with a smile. He was tired and all he wanted was to spend some time with Lilly. And it will be their first date.

Lilly looked around at first to see if anybody was looking and that made Scotty laughed. "Don't worry, I'm sure nobody know..." He teased her.

"I... wasn't looking for that." Lilly lied, with a little smile. "And it sound good about the dinner!" She finished, her smile widening and her cheeks blushing a little bit.

Scotty smiled, she looked so cute like that, looking like a little girl. She wasn't good in love but he was gonna led her all the way.


	9. Chapter 8: Always here for you

A/N: A big thank you for your reviews! I'm always happy to read them. The song that I'm gonna use for this story (it means that I'm going to use it in this chapter and later too) is Heaven (slow version), DJ Sammy feat Yannou.

Scotty and Lilly, were driving to a restaurant. Lilly was in heaven, everything was going right and she was spending the evening with Scotty, it was more than she could dream. And it was a beautiful evening, the sky was clear and she could see the stars high in the sky. She was wearing a big smile, couldn't take it off, it was simply wonderful.

_Oh, once in you're life you find someone_**_  
_**_Who will turn your world around_**_  
_**_Pick you up when you feeling down_**_  
_**_Now nothing can change what you mean to me_**_  
_**_There's a lot that I could say_**_  
_**_But just hold me now_**_  
_**_Cause our love will light the way_

Lilly was so deep in thoughts that she didn't saw the car stopped. "Hey Lilly!" Scotty called her.

Lilly looked up to see him, standing outside, holding the door for her. "You should have said if you didn't want to eat with me." He said to her, with a smile.

"Oh... I'm sorry, I didn't realised that we arrived." She replied, embarrassed. Scotty held out his hand and Lilly took it, with a timid smile. She didn't use to have dinner like that, even with Kite, she wasn't that embarrassed, but she really enjoyed it. Scotty pulled her out off the car, closed the door and led her towards one of the restaurant. She let him led her and followed him in a rather silence.

They entered into a chinese restaurant, with its red light and green plants a little bit everywhere. It was a very romantic one and there wasn't a lot of people in it. "I didn't know you knew places like this." She teased him.

"I'm a real romantic!" He replied, pulling Lilly's chair to let her sit.

"Mmmh..." She said with a smile, rather impressed to see how gentleman and romantic was Scotty.

Then the waiter went to see them and they ordered their food. "I'm really impressed, Scotty." Lilly said, after the waiter left.

"I want the best for you." He replied, with an even bigger smile.

"Oh, I'm spoil..." She said. She couldn't help smiling in this marvelous moment. She looked in his eyes, that told her the same thing. "Do you remember when Will told us what happened to Nick?" She asked him, fighting against the laugh.

"Yeah, the poor little kid!" He exclaimed, while laughing.

"I can imagine Nick's expression." She said, laughing too.

"The boy must had think: 'What does this guy want?' " He said.

"I'm sure you would have done the same think!" Lilly teased him with an amused smile.

"No, sure I wouldn't. I was born to be a great father!" He replied, self-confident.

"I'd like to see that!" She exclaimed while laughing.

Then the waiter came back with their food, they started eating and continued to speak. Scotty was trying his best to make Lilly laugh and she teased him everytime she had the opportunity. Lilly forgot the world around them as if they were alone. She also forgot her problems, and her lonelyness during those evenings when she was at home. It was such a perfect dinner, she was in heaven.

_Baby your all that I want_**_  
_**_When you lying here in my arms_**_  
_**_I'm finding it's hard to believe_**_  
_**_We're in heaven_**_  
_**_Lovin' is all that I need_**_  
_**_And i'm finally there in your heart_**_  
_**_It isn't too hard to see_**_  
_**_We're in heaven_

The life was finally smiling to her, after all those years of sadness. She finally felt happy an evening, and she wasn't at home, alone. The only hint of warmth coming from her fireplace, and having for only companion the loneliness. When she looked at Scotty, she saw his smile that filled her heart with happiness. Love was in her life, like a smile on a face.

When they finally finished their meals, Scotty paid the bill, as he was such a gentleman, and they walked out the restaurant, entering in the cold wind of the beginning spring. But they didn't feel it as their heart was heat by love. They slowly walked towards the car, still wearing smiles and got into it.

When they arrived at Lilly's, they walked towards her door and looked at each other in an uncomfortable silence, not knowing what to say or what to do. She couldn't take her look away from Scotty. Her cheeks flushed as they went closer from each other and their lips finally reached each other's. The kiss was even more fabulous than the dinner. That's when it started snowing upon their heads and small snowflakes falling on them. Lilly enrolled her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her, wanting to feel his body. She felt his warm skin heating her skin and his breath on her face.

Lilly rapidly opened the door and they entered into the house, still kissing each other. And they closed the door behind them.

* * *

The next morning Lilly and Scotty entered into the office, grinning. Nick looked at them and noticed those big smile. "What's going on with you two? Did I miss something?" Nick said to them, curious.

"No, nothing." Lilly answered, sitting at her desk.

"So, why are you so smiling?" He asked, standing next to Lilly's desk.

"Because we're happy." Scotty said, with an amused smile and sat on his chair.

"Wise guy, I'm not that stupid." Nick replied, with an expression that told them: 'Don't think I'm silly.'

And Lilly laughed when she saw Nick's expression. "We don't say that your stupid, it's just a secret." Lilly said, winced, and looked at Scotty out of the corner of her eye who was smiling at her.

"Oh... It's useless to speak with you... You two are too stubborn." Nick sighed and returned at his desk.

Scotty and Lilly looked at each other in the eyes and started laughing. From his office, Stillman had noticed this complicity between them and smiled. He knew that it will only be benefic for them and was glad to see them so happy. He returned at his desk and sat in it, it was gonna be a good day.

Then the young scientific from the previous day came to see them. "Hey! I've got your analyse." She said handing a file to Scotty. Lilly looked at the file over Scotty's shoulder. "It's drug." She said.

Lilly and Scotty looked at each other, surprised. "Our perfect girl was a drug-addict?" Scotty said, astonished.

All the team was around Lilly's desk, duiscussing on the case. "And if she hadn't enough money to pay the drugs?" Lilly proposed, sitting on her chair.

"And the dealer killed her." Scotty completed who was sat on Lilly's desk.

"But why didn't she asked her mother if she wanted some money?" Nick asked, crossing his arms on his chest.

"She didn't want her mother to discover that her perfect little girl was on drug." Scotty replied.

"So we have to find her drug dealer." Stillman said.

"And her friends, why they didn't find out about her drug problems?" Nick asked.

"I think she was hiding her loneliness and her sadness." Will replied, looking at Vera.

"Everybody thought she was perfect and she didn't want to disappointed them. Whereas she wasn't the woman everybody saw, it was a façade." Lilly said, looking at the ground. She knew what it was to make people think that everything is alright, to hide your emotions. You think you can only count on you, not wanting the others' pity. People think you're a strong woman when in fact you feel so weak in your inner.

Scotty looked at her, with concerned. He saw her pain in her eyes and that hurt him. He wanted to be here for her, and he wasn't able to comfort her now.

"So let's go find this guy!" Nick said determined to find him the first.

When everybody had finally gone to their desks, Scotty slowly approached Lilly. "Lil? Are you okay?" He said with a concern voice.

Lilly raised her head and looked at him, a smile appeared on her lips. "Yeah, don't worry, it's nothing." She said, reassuring him.

"Don't forget that I'm here okay?" He replied, smiling to her too.

"Yeah, I won't." She said and started searching for this dealer.


	10. Chapter 9: You should have

"Bingo!" Nick exclaimed, the arms out stretched in triumph. "I've got him."

Everybody in the office looked at him, they were all frowning. "What? We are free to be happy!" He replied dryly. Then he printed some sheets of papers and walked towards Stillman office. Before entering in it, he called Will, Scotty and Lilly to tell them to come.

"His name is John Field, he was arrested for dealing drugs in 1996." Nick read aloud, as Lilly, Scotty and Will entered in the office.

"Was he in the same college of Kathleen?" Lilly asked, while sitting on one of the chair.

"Yep, and he's on his way." He replied, proudly.

"Good job." Stillman said to Vera. "Nick and Will, I want you to go to his apartment and see if he had anything that belong to Kathleen. Lilly and Scotty, you know what to do." He ordered.

* * *

Lilly and Scotty were sitting at their desks, waiting for John Field. "So what do you think about yesterday?" Scotty asked her maliciously, he was sure she didn't want to speak about it.

Lilly laughed a little. "I told you, not here." She said, with a smile.

"Not even a word about yesterday?" Scotty persisted.

Lilly sighed and finally gave up. She looked around to see if anyone was around them and spoke up. "Okay... It was fabulous... Happy now?" She rapidly said.

"Yeah, sure I am..." He replied happily, with a triumphant smile.

"You won this time but not the next one." She said, with a challenge look.

"We'll see." Scotty answered, still wearing his big grin.

"Sure you will." She replied, a smile appearing on her lips.

Her smile was so beautiful. Scotty couldn't help smiling to this wonderful woman. She was like an angel for him. He looked in his deep blue eyes that so often attracked his and looked at her pale face that made her even more wonderful. "I love you..." He murmured to her, so quietly that Lilly nearly didn't hear him but she managed to read it on his lips. He said this to tease her, because he knew she didn't want all the office to know about them, but it was also true. He loved her with all his heart, and wanted to be by her side all his life.

Lilly laughed at it and smiled at him. He could see the happiness in her eyes and that was all he wanted, her happiness.

"Stop it now Romeo, and we'll see that later." She replied, grinning.

Then she looked up and saw a man coming towards them. "John Field?" Lilly asked the man, while standing up.

"Yeah, that's me. I'd like to know why am I here?" He replied, suspiciously.

"Can you wait here please?" Lilly said, walking towards one of the interrogation room and let him entered into it.

That's when Nick and Will entered in the office, holding an evidence bag, and walked towards Scotty and Lilly. "We find Kathleen's purse in his apartment." Will said handing them the bag in which was a dark brown purse.

"Okay, thanks." Lilly replied, taking the bag from Will's hand and walked towards the interrogation room.

Scotty sighed, 'there is a time for everything' he thought. He stood up and followed her into the interrogation room. Lilly was already sat in front of John Field who looked at him when he entered.

He seemed to be in great shape, and was wearing a brown suit that told them that he wasn't anymore a drug dealer. He had short blond hair, and piercing green eyes. During a few seconds they saw him 7 years younger, wearing baggies and a coat to big for him, and his hair was dishevelled and then he came back at the present John Field.

"As we can see, you've changed of job, John." Lilly observed.

"What are you talking about?" He asked them, looking a bit anxious but quickly hide it.

"What are you now?" Scotty asked, while standing next to John.

"Director of a bank, why?" He replied, surprised by the question.

"Wow, a drug dealer who became a director of a bank!" Scotty exclaimed, slightly amused. "I never saw that before."

"I wasn't a drug dealer!" He replied, indignant.

"So why were you arrested in 1996 for dealing drugs?" Lilly asked him, knowing that it would forced him to give up.

"Okay... Yeah maybe I was dealing drug, but I don't deal anymore." He said.

"Do you remember Kathleen Evans?" Scotty asked him, putting her photo on the table.

"No, I don't know her, who is it?" He said, looking at the photo.

"Stop playing this little game with us, we know you knew her." Lilly said, tired of always worming secrets out of him. "We found her green card in your apartment."

"Yeah..., I knew her and?" He said, rolling his eyes.

"She was killed." Lilly answered coldly.

"And we think you have something to do with this." Scotty continued, while sitting on a chair.

"I didn't kill her!" He replied, banging his fist upon the table.

Scotty and Lilly looked at each other, they knew that he was lying, but they had to make him confess the murder. Then a smile appeared on Lilly's lips.

"She was rather sexy, wasn't she?" Lilly said, still wearing a smile.

"If you say so." He replied, while looking away, as if he was bored.

"I'm sure she was your type of girl." Scotty said, looking at the photo.

"But you found out she was dating someone else." Lilly continued, as she saw that he remained silent at Scotty's comment.

"So you raped her and killed her." Scotty said putting back the photo.

"She shouldn't have resist." John murmured coldly, after a moment of silence.

_Flash Back in 1998_

A door bell rang, John Field walked towards the front door and opened it. Kathleen Evans was standing in the corridor. "Hey John!" She said with a grin, but it soon faded as she saw the anger on his face.

"What's going on?" She asked him, with concerned, while entering in the apartment.

"I saw you with this guy." He replied getting more angry.

"Who, Josh?" She demanded surprised.

"Are you dating him?" He said, bitting his lips.

"Yeah, why?" She asked, not understanding what was going on.

"How did you dare... Didn't you see that I loved you?" He shouted, and slammed the door.

"No, I... I didn't know..." She replied , starting to be afraid and breathing loudly.

"You shouldn't have... You shouldn't have..." He whispered, furious, walking in the living room. He suddenly turned to look at her, gribbed her arm and pulled her in the living room.

"John, what are you doing? Let go of me!" She said, tears appearing in her eyes. "You're hurting me!"

Then he slapped her and pushed her on the couch. "You shouldn't have... I'm the only one who can have you." He said.

Kathleen had her hand on her hurting cheek and was looking at him completely scared. "No, please..." She murmured as she saw him approaching her, tears running down her cheeks.

"No, no, no please..." She kept say, not daring to shout and tears running down her cheek. "Stop it, please..." She whispered desperatly.

"I'm the only one who should had have you!" He shouted furiously, while looking her in the eyes.

Seizing the opportunity, Kathleen pushed him away from her and started running towards the door. "Please, live me alone!" She cried, while running.

She turned the handle many times but the door remained closed, as John had locked it. She turned to look at John and saw him, holding a knife in front of her. A furious expression on the face and his eyes fixing her. "You shouldn't have..." He whispered.

Then everything went in slow motion, the knife hit his victim, and she slowly fell on the cold floor of the apartment.

A/N: Don't worry, I've reserved something for our little couple. Yeah maybe not what you think, but well I had this idea since months. And now the only question will be: Will their love overcome this? Yeah, I know it must be a little bit strange what I'm saying but no don't worry I'm not completely mad... Now I think I should stop talking because I've got the impression that I'm talking through my hat and that I'm talking too much... Hope you enjoy this story, so please R&R! )


	11. Chapter 10: a world apart

A/N: Sorry for the long update but I was hesitating between two way to continue the story so... Sorry! Now, let's go back to the story and please R&R!

It was finish, the case was close, but Lilly couldn't forget about it, in her mind the case wasn't close yet. She was lying next to Scotty, her head lying on his chest, but all she could think of was Kathleen.

"Lil? Are you okay?" Scotty asked her, concerned, and looking at her, but her eyes were looking through the window, deep in thoughts. She was too quiet and haven't said a word since they arrived at her house. He knew that something was on her mind and wanted to comfort her but she was still hiding her emotions behind her coldness or her silences.

"Yeah, sure... I'm alright..." She replied, trying to sound happy, not daring to look at him and see his concerned face looking back at her.

"Lilly... I know that something is bothering you..." Scotty said, playing with her hair, sounding sad. She didn't want to tell him what was bothering her and that was killing him inside. "Please, just let me help you..." He added.

Lilly finally looked up, sat back on the couch and sighed. "I'm sorry... it's just that I can't say that like that..." She replied in a low voice, looking at her hands.

Scotty took her head in his hands and looked in her eyes. "Lilly I hate to see you like that, it's killing me. Just let me be here for you!" He said, still looking her in the eyes, with a honest voice.

Lilly looked back at him and saw the worries in his eyes. "It's just that... She's like me... Always trying to sound happy like nothing was wrong..." She sighed, with a faltering voice, still hesitating to tell him everything. She knew she should tell him everything, that he would be here for her, but she couldn't help feeling this sensation of reluctances.

She felt her eyes burning as the tears started to come to her eyes, but she fought against them. 'Lilly, you're not a baby, you can't cry now, particularly in front of him.' Her mind told her. She quickly wiped her tears away, but not enough as Scotty saw her tears.

He hated to see her tears, it was hurting him too. This beautiful face crossed by those tears, that made her so fragile. He passed his fingers under her eyes to wiped her tears.

"I'm fed up of being the strong Lilly..." She said, ironically, tears still coming from her eyes which she couldn't control anymore. "Of trying to make the other think that everything is alright..." She continued, trying to fight against the tears.

"Hey, Lilly... Eveything is alright... You don't have to look like that, just be yourself..." He murmured, taking her in his arms and tried to comfort her. "Shhh, everything is alright... I'm here okay?" He whispered.

She nodded, still hugging him, and let her head lay on his chest. She knew that she hadn't to prove everybody that she was strong, that everything was alright. What she wanted was to be with Scotty and nothing will be like before. Everything will be great.

After some minutes she finally fell asleep on him. He looked at her and a smile appeared on his lips. She looked so peaceful now, nothing was bothering her and hurting her. He kissed her forehead and closed his eyes, falling asleep too.

The next morning, Lilly opened the eyes. The sun was blinding her but she felt comfortable as she saw Scotty's arms wrapped around her. She looked up to see him sleeping, and hearing his slow breath. She smiled and stayed there looking at Scotty. His arms protecting her, like if they were in their world, apart from the others. She couldn't take her eyes out of him, he was very handsome and that was an other reason which made her eyes attracted.

Then he blinked and slowly opened the eyes, founding a smiling Lilly looking at him. "Hey you..." She whispered, grinning.

"Hey..." He said, smiling. He was glad to see that beautiful smile reappearing on her face. He wanted to make her smile all the time, he didn't want it to disappear. "Feeling better?" He asked her, even if he knew the answer.

"Yep..." She replied happily. She then gave him a peck and continued to look at him with her marvelous eyes. He released her and she got up. She turned towards him, took his hands and help him getting up.

"You should take a shower now, or we're gonna be late. Or you won't have your surprise!" Scotty said, grinning.

"What's this surprise?" Lilly said with a hint of curiousity.

"Haha, I won't tell you. So now, go to the bathroom! Come on." He said pushing her towards one of the door.

She sighed in defeat, entered into it and closed the door behind her. Scotty smiled as he looked at her entering in the bathroom and then turned and walked towards the kitchen.

When she walked out of the bathroom, she smelt the good smell of food that led her towards the kitchen. She entered into it and found Scotty putting down a plate of food on the table. "Ah just in time!" He exclaimed pushing towards her the plate as he saw her coming.

"Mmmmh, that smell good..." She said taking a sit and looking at the food. "Thank you..." She added as she started eating.

Half an hour later, they were completely dressed, and ready to go. "So, will you tell me what is it?" Lilly asked him, persisting while they got out of the house.

Scotty shook his head with a malicious smile. "A secret is a secret, I won't tell you anything..." He said and he started digging into his pocket, as if he was searching something.

"Damn... I forgot something in my appartment..." He said, raising his head to look at her. "Go ahead, I'm just gonna take something at my apartment and I'm coming." He continued while taking his keys out of his pocket.

"Okay, see you later!" Lilly replied and started walking towards her car but Scotty grabbed her arm.

"Don't you forget something?" He said to her, with a smile.

Lilly rolled her eyes and kissed him. "Happy now?" She asked with a grin.

"Yep!" He replied while walking towards his car too.

He got into it, and started driving. He was so happy that he couldn't stop smiling, and all he could think of was Lilly. He was so deep in thought that he didn't hear the music coming from a car, which was driving a little bit too fast.

He turned his head and saw the car coming and heard the sound of a car braking.

And then everything went dark.


	12. Chapter 11: Why?

Lilly looked up towards the office's door and looked at her watch. 'What is he doing?' She thought, anxious. It had been about half an hour that they had left her house. She had tried to do some paperworks but she didn't manage to concentrate. The disquiet raising in her, as the minutes were passing.

Nick looked up at her, and saw the anxious in her eyes. "What's going on Lilly?" He asked her while approaching, wanting to comfort her. He had never saw her like that.

"Scotty hadn't arrived yet and that's not normal." She replied, worried, still looking at the door.

"I'm sure he's only late... There's no need to be worried." Nick said with a soft voice, trying to reassure her.

"No, he told me that he would only take something at his apartment. It was 30 minutes ago." She said, looking at her watch.

"Hey, don't worry, he's only a little bit slow that's all. Okay?" He asked her, looking at her.

"You're probably right." Lilly replied with a slight smile who looked more forced than natural. She looked back at the papers which were scattered on her desk.

"Don't worry, he'll be here." Nick said while patting her shoulder and he went back to his desk.

Lilly looked at her paperworks, she took a deep breath, try to concentrate and started to do them. 'It's okay, there's no need to be anxious... He'll arrived in no time." She thought, trying to comfort herself.

After some minutes, she finally managed to concentrate and was doing her paperworks.

But life had decided that things weren't going to be as Lilly wanted.

"Lilly..." Stillman said with a low voice, pale as if he had seen a gost. Fears could be read in his eyes that started to be red.

When Lilly saw his expression, her breath practically stopped. Her mouth slightly dropped open, and she couldn't move.

"It's Scotty..." He continued with difficulty. It was like if the time had slowed and that everything around her had disappeared except Stillman. The words echoed in her head, but she didn't manage to believe it. She blinked in disbelieve and dropped the pencil she was holding.

She then took a deep breath as the information sank in her, and she finally regained conciousness. Millions of questions came to her mind, she didn't know which one to ask first and her thoughts got into a muddle. But after some other minutes that seems like hours, two questions finally came to her mind.

"What happened? Where is he?" She said rapidly, fears in her voice, breathing loudly.

Stillman opened his mouth but hesitated a moment, asking himself how to told her. "A car crash, he's at the hospital..." He replied, with a sad tone.

Lilly jumped to her feet and ran towards the door, nearly knocking over everybody that were on her road.

Nick, Will and Stillman exchanged look, as if they were asking the others what they had to do. And they all ran, following Lilly outside.

The drive seemed to last hours for Lilly. In one hand, she wanted to be as fast as she could next to Scotty, to be here for him, but in the other hand, she knew she wouldn't be able to handle the vision of him like that.

They drove through the city and finally arrived at the hospital. Lilly got out of her car and ran into the hospital.

"Can I help you?" The receptionnist asked to her, with a smile.

"I'm here for Scott Valens..." She rapidly answered, wanting to know how he is and where he is.

"Let me see.." The receptionnist said while looking at the board. " Frank!" She called. And a man turned around and joined the receptionnist. "They're here for Scott Valens." She murmured to him, and he nodded.

He walked towards them with a slight smile. "Follow me." He said to them, while starting walking.

And they followed him through the corridors. "How is he?" Lilly asked, anxiety in the voice.

"Well, he has a couple of ribs break and a leg break too, but what preoccupy us, it's that... we think he has a cranial traumatism. So,... he's in coma." He slowly said, taking his time to say it.

Lilly's jaw slightly dropped open, the information sinking in her. It was an awful nightmare for her, she hoped that she was gonna waked up in minutes and that Scotty will just be sleeping next to her. But unfortunately, it was too real to be a nightmare.

They finally stopped in front of one of the door. "It's here." The doctor said, showing the door. Stillman nodded and the man left them, leaving them alone.

Lilly stood there, looking at the door, apprenhending what was behind it. She was asking herself if she would be able to handle it.

"Lilly?" Jeffries called her, taking her out of her trance. She blinked and looked at him with an amazed look, still not realising what was happening to her. Regainning cousciousness, she blinked and slowly approached the door.

She slowly pushed the door, waited in the doorway, taking a deep breath and finally entered into the room. She discovered a pale, and unconscious Scotty, laying on a bed hospital. When she saw him, her eyes started burning and felt tears coming in her eyes. She fought against them, but the tears slided down her cheeks.

"Hey Lilly..." Stillman said softly, patting his hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure, he will be alright." He continued, not very sure of what he was saying.

"But John! He's in coma!" She replied desperatly.

She walked towards a chair next to the bed and sat on it, always looking at Scotty. It couldn't be possible, just an hour before, they were together at her house. And now he's there, at the hospital.

Why life was so harsh with her? She was finally happy, she had something more important than her job. For pratically the first time in her life, she had a reason to live. But the person who was always there for her, who knew how to comfort her, wasn't there.

Lilly took Scotty's hand and caressed it, wanting to comfort him, to make him know that she was there. Nick, Will and John looked at her, sadness in their eyes. They knew that there was something between them and felt even more sad for her.

Tears were still runnning down her cheeks but she didn't care. All she could think of was Scotty. Did she do something wrong?

To see him like that was heartbreaking, for all of them. Then Nick, Will and John looked at each other, all thinking the same think, that they should leave her alone with Scotty. They left the room and sat in the corridor, in silence, they were shocked by what just happened.

When they entered again in the room half an hour later, they found Lilly asleep on her armchair, holding Scotty's hand tightly against her chest.


	13. Chapter 12: Memories

A/N: In fact I decided that I was going to put an other song in the story, it's Nickelback, Photograph. Hope you like the story!

Hours later, Lilly slowly opened the eyes and saw that she really was at the hospital. She thought at first that what happened yesterday was only a dream, that she woke up in her bed, and nothing of what happened arrived.

She turned her head towards the bed and saw Scotty, still unconscious. She hoped that at least he didn't suffered, and that he knew she was there. She looked at the other side of the room, there was Nick and Will. They were all asleep, Nick's head laying on Will's shoulder. A slight smile appeared on her lips at the sight of this. But her mind focussed back to Scotty.

She ran her hand down his cheek, touching his warm skin, feeling the shape of his face. She sat back on her chair and put her hand on her laps.

Then the door slowly opened and Stillman's head popped through the opened the door. "Hey." He said, a slight smile on his lips. "You're awake." He added, and he turned his head to look at Vera and Jeffries. "That's not the case for the two of them." He joked, trying to make Lilly smile, but only a weak smile appeared on her face.

"Hey, here's your coffee." Stillman said, handing her a goblet of warm coffee.

"Thanks..." She replied, taking the goblet and took a sip of it.

Then she looked back at Scotty and felt a small pain in her chest. She took a deep breath and looked up at the window in front of her.

"I'm coming back... I... I'm just going to have a little walk..." She said, while standing up.

Stillman nodded and Lilly passed him. She walked out of the room rapidly, and went towards the exit door. It was night, and the dark sky was sprinkled of big grey clouds. When she arrived outside, she took a deep breath of fresh air, looking at the light of the city.

Then she got in her car and started driving. She drove through the city without any destination. Without doing it on purpose, she drove towards her borough, and passed her house. She looked at her house, and remembered the good time she passed with Scotty at her house.

_We used to listen to the radio,_

_and sing along to every song we'd know._

_We said someday we'd find out how it feels,_

_to sing to more than just the steering wheel._

She remembered this malicious smile that was often on his lips, how easy he could make her laugh, the warm of his skin and the sound of his voice. Tears started burning her eyes, and slowly ran down her cheek. She rapidly wiped them away and looked back at the road, not wanting to see her house anymore.

She felt empty in her, as if a part of her had left her and that she was searching it. But unfortunately, she couldn't found it, at least not now. She was blinded by a big cloud, which was in front of her, that prevent her from looking for this thing that was missing.

She continued her way, in the city. Images of Scotty going on her head. Remembering that she had been happy before, and making her feel more desesperate.

_Every memory of lookin' out the back door,  
I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor,  
It's hard to say it, time to say it,  
Good-bye good-bye._

Knowing that maybe all of these images would maybe be a dream, good memories among the bad ones, and smiles among tears. It was painfull for her to think about all these memory.

She finally went back to the hospital, ten minutes later. She entered in it and returned in the room. Scotty was still unconscious and there was only Jeffries in the room now.

"Where are Stillman and Vera?" She asked him, while sitting down on the chair next to Scotty.

"Stillman had to come back home and Vera told me he has something to do." He answered calmly.

Lilly nodded and looked back at Scotty. He looked so fragile and vulnerable. She had never saw him like that, he had always wanted to seem strong in front of her, to make her feel safe.

Having a little walk had made her feel a little bit better. But the pain and the sadness were still torturing her inside.


	14. Chapter 13: Relief

A/N: Here we go, new chapter! The next one will be the last one. Hope you'll enjoy!

Lilly's eyes slowly shut down, but she fight against tiredness. She had to stay awake. But unfortunately, her efforts didn't succeed and she fell asleep. She was damn tired, because of what happened, tired of being under such of stress, to wait and wish that Scotty was gonna wake up.

A tear slowly ran down her cheek, as she dreamed of Scotty. Her dream was pleasant but her head told her that it wasn't true. But she had the right to dream...

Suddenly, she woke up as she felt something under her hand moving, it was Scotty's hand. 'No, it can't be possible.' Her mind told her, she was so tired and sad that she had hallucinations. Then his hand started to move again. No, it was true, she wasn't dreaming.

She looked up to see his face and saw his eyes trying to open but didn't succeed yet. Her heart started to beat faster as she saw his eyes fighting to open. "Scotty?" She asked, her voice full of hope.

His eyes finally managed to open, and they slowly opened with difficulty. He was at first blinded by the lamp, but when they got used of it, he opened his eyes fully. He looked around to see where he was and his eyes finally stopped on Lilly.

"Lilly..." He murmured with difficulty. And a slight smile appeared on Lilly's face. She was happy, life had finally heard her and decided that she would be kind this time with her.

"Where are we?" He asked, confused.

"We're at the hospital." She answered, still wearing her smile.

Scotty had never really liked hospital, so he tried to move of the bed but pain crossed him. "Hey... Don't move okay?" Lilly said softly, while taking his hand to comfort him.

He took a deep breath, trying to remember what happened. It was like there was a fog in his head. It was a strange feeling to be there.

"I'm gonna call a doctor, okay?" Lilly said and she walked out of the room.

Scotty looked outside throught the window, it seemed for him as if he had slept weeks. He asked himself if something really changed, but he knew one thing, Lilly was there by his side. She didn't ran away or something like that and he was pleased of this.

Then the door opened and he saw Lilly entering with a doctor who started to examine him.

The next day, Stillman, Jeffries and Vera came to see him. He could see that they were very happy as they were all wearing big smiles on their lips.

"You look better!" John said to him.

"Thanks, you can't say that being unconscious make you look more handsome." Scotty replied, half laughing.

"When are you going to get out of here?" Nick asked.

"In two weeks, and he already want to get out of here." Lilly sighed. "He is unbelievable... He can't stand to be here and that's awful."

"Hey, have you ever been all day stuck in a bed!" He said, sounding offended.

"No, and I'm glad I never did." She replied.

"Yeah... Because I'm sure if you would have, you would have been like me! Or maybe worse..." He said, trying to imagine it.

"Is it finish you two?" Stillman sighed.

"No, I think it was funny to see them like that." Nick observed, half laughing.

"You're talking for you..." Will replied.

Then a nurse entered into the room and put a tray of food on the table. Scotty looked at her, looking very interested.

"Maybe it won't be that bad if I stay." He teased Lilly, just after the nurse got out of the room.

"Hey!" Lilly exclaimed and gave him a little tap.

"Be careful! It's me who is in a bed at the hospital." Scotty replied.

"You're lucking you are." She said, while rolling her eyes.

Jeffries sighed and shook his head as he saw them teasing each others. "I think I'm going to go now. I let you alone." Will said while standing up.

"Well, thank you for coming Will!" Scotty said with a smile.

"It's my pleasure."

"Hey, Will wait for me! I have to go back home too." Nick exclaimed while standing up. "Bye guys!"

"Bye." Scotty answered.

Two weeks later, Scotty was finally relieved from hospital, for Lilly's ears pleasure. But in her inner she really was glad he was fine and that all this was finish. After passing all those hours, staying next to the bed. It was a relief for Scotty and for Lilly too.

"Ow, I'm finally getting out of here..." Scotty said while getting out of the bed with a little difficulties.

"Hey, wait." Lilly said while running towards him to help him.

"Thanks."

"Do you have all your stuff?" Stillman asked as he came back in the room.

"Yep, and I even got a souvenir..." He replied, while looking at his plaster cast which was covering his left leg.

"Here you are." Lilly said while handing him crutches.

"What would I do without you?" He said with a smile.

"I don't know, but you will have to stay alone at your apartment!" Lilly replied happily.

"What?"

"No, I'm kidding."

"Hope so..."

"Are you ready now?" John asked them, while holding Scotty's bag.

They nodded and followed Stillman in the corridors and got out of the hospital. Scotty stayed there a moment, breathing the fresh air of the city. It had been three weeks he hadn't went out of the hospital and was pleased to see the city whitout looking it through a window.

"Ahh, I'm finally out..." He murmured for himself, and took a deep breath.

And they got in Stillman's car.


	15. Chapter 14: Eternity

A/N: I'm sorry if I took too much time to update but I was realy short of inspiration… And as there isn't Cold Case in France now I had some difficulties to write. So like I said on the previews chapter, this is the last chapter of this story! Hope you've enjoyed it.

_One week later_

Scotty was going to come back to work after his car accident in three weeks, and he was pretty impatient about it. For Lilly, it had been one of the most romantic week she had ever have. But she admited that it was because Scotty was very romantic too. Months ago, she wouldn't have imagined herself, in front of Scotty's apartment.

As they were going to have a diner tonight, and also because Scotty had told her that he was still having some pains because of his leg which Lilly didn't really believed, she was in his street walking on the pavement. She remembered the past month, their first kiss, their first date and also her hesitation about either letting Scotty get into her walls or not. All the beautiful moment they spent together, which were one of the most wonderfull of her life.

Then it started snowing, small snowflakes flying down. One of it fell on her glove, it looked so pure and symbolized the eternity for her, maybe it was a sign for the eternity of their love. She smiled, and took a deep breath. She rapidly gained the door and rang it.

Life had finally listened to her, she was happy and she wasn't gonna the same mystakes than before. Not to let her other behavior take over her real personality. She had lost her way before, trying to hide it behind her coldness but now she was back on the righ way and determined to stay on it.

Then the door opened, and Scotty appeared behind the door, with a big smile. This smell, she really liked it and the sound of his voice was even better. "Ready?" She asked him, and he nodded in respond.

She then took his arm and pulled him out of his apartment. "Then here we go!" She said enthusiastically, all smilling. Scotty was at first really surprised but he finally smiled again and followed Lilly.

"Hey, wait I have to lock my door!" He exclaimed as they started walking.

Lilly sighed but she continued to walk. "Oh come on, don't worry, there won't be any thief in your apartment tonight."

"Why are you so confident? Did you talk to a clairvoyant?" He joked with an ironic smile.

"No, it's just that I'm more confident this evening." Lilly replied, and laughed.

And they continued their way in the street, walking down it. The snow was still falling on them as if the eternity was in front of them, with happiness and love.


End file.
